The Training Program in Genetics and Development is a vigorous predoctoral training program designed to train young scientists for productive research careers. The goals are 1) to provide a solid and broad education in genetics, including molecular genetics, developmental genetics, and human genetics; and 2) to provide rigorous training in biomedical research. The program emphasizes experimental skills and critical thinking. Trainees are drawn from all parts of the United States and around the world and usually have a BA or BS degree. There are currently 41 trainees working toward the Ph.D. degree with an expected time to completion of 4-6 years. We typically admit 9 students per year. Immediately upon entry into the program, students begin training in the design of experiments and the proper evaluation of data, along with their didactic training. Skills in written and oral presentation are developed both in classes and in research settings. The educational strength of the program relies on the strength of the faculty. During the past 5 years, several outstanding faculty have been recruited to the program. Research areas include the regulation of gene expression and growth control in eukaryotic cells, the molecular genetics of cell differentiation and development, the genetics and pathogenesis of inherited disease, the molecular genetics of cancer, animal models for human genetic disease, human gene therapy, the genetics of recombination and linkage analysis. Another major strength of the program is the stimulating research environment in New York City and at the Health Sciences Campus of Columbia University. The research community encompasses many interactive departments and research institutes. Participation in the larger national and international scientific community thrives through the many excellent seminar series on campus. Core equipment and services are available, there is an outstanding biomedical library, and computer services and animal facilities are excellent.